


Itch

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-27
Updated: 2006-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first posted John/Rodney fic-type thing.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first posted John/Rodney fic-type thing.

Rodney was scratching his neck. Again. He was explaining something to a scientist that John didn't bother to listen to. He just watched the hands. Ah, there, another scratch. This time the waist again, where Rodney's shirt had already ridden up so that a bit of skin was visible. Hmm, Rodney skin.

Without taking his eyes off Rodney's hands John searched for the hand cream that he took on missions since... well, Rodney. The hands were waving around emphatically. Good, close to the end of the ramble then. He stepped a bit closer to Rodney and the scientist.

"Uhm, yes, maybe if we showed you the facilities. I will check," the man said nervously.

John smiled and nodded and the scientist fled. Before Rodney could begin to explain how idiotic they all had to be, John started rubbing the cream on Rodney's neck. Rodney raised his eyebrows, but then said "Good idea."

John stepped even closer so that he could smell the cream on Rodney's neck. Then he tugged on the shirt to reveal more of Rodney's skin and started rubbing some cream in there, too. Rodney leaned back against him ever so slightly. There might have been something like a moan.

When he saw the scientist coming back, John tugged the shirt back in. "Better?" he whispered in Rodney's ear.

Rodney turned a bit, looked at John, down his body and up again and sighed. "Now I have a different itch," he said before turning his attention to the scientist.


End file.
